


My Boss Has a Mean Streak

by PinkPerfume



Category: My Boss Has a Mean Streak
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Implied Consent, Office Romance, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: Kenna Mcleod, known to her coworkers as "Kenna the Unstoppable" has always butted heads with her boss, the sales floor's famously cold heartthrob Dane Hughes. As easy on the eyes as his handsome face is, his attitude never failed to bring out the brat in her. An attempt to get a little sweet revenge backfires and Kenna finds herself enjoying a thorough punishment.
Relationships: Kenna Mcleod/Dane Hughes, MC/Dane Hughes, Reader/Dane Hughes
Kudos: 3





	My Boss Has a Mean Streak

“Done with your work already I see - as expected of our Kenna the Unstoppable!” Kenna Mcleod gave a little start as the boisterous voice of the chairman filled her ears and a large hand clapped on her shoulders.

“Oh, thank you Sir, I’m just doing my job the best I can.” She turned back to look at the older man with the practiced smile of a humble professional subordinate, folding her hands delicately on her lap. 

Despite what other women in their mid-twenties might prefer, Kenna took great pride in her work at Hasslefree Marketing. Her effort and do-it-til-its-done attitude had earned her the nickname of “Kenna the Unstoppable” from her fellow coworkers on the sales floor, and although not big-headed enough to refer to herself as that outloud, she’d been pleased when the moniker gained traction around the company.

“If only everybody in the office had the same work ethic you did.” The Chairman sighed wistfully. “Well, anyway, if you could do me a favor and print out the briefing materials and distribute them for me I would appreciate it. I have a meeting I need to get to in-” He grimaced as he checked his watch. “Now.”

“Of course, Sir, leave it to me.” Kenna replied confidently. 

“Thank you, Ms. Macleod.” He began walking away briskly. “Oh, and please make sure Mr. Hughes gets a copy as well!” He added over his shoulder, before the office door clicked shut behind him.

The pleasant smile dropped off of the woman’s face the moment she was alone again. 

Dane Hughes, boss of the sales department she worked in. Tall, handsome, well-fit, he was every woman in the office’s dream. Or… would be, except that his personality didn’t match his outlook. Simply put, he was mean, cocky, and didn’t give you an ounce of respect unless you were his superior. That didn’t make him any less popular to most, but it did to Kenna.

Though him being highly capable meant that being assigned a project with him would mean much less pressure - and he had come through for her several times in the past - his attitude really sucked and it was impossible to get him to like you. Which really irritated Kenna, who had been working herself to death from day one in hopes of impressing her higher-ups to get a promotion. 


End file.
